eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Xah'bbah
Xah'bbah, the Phantom Exile is a Warrior that belongs to the Dark faction. Players can unlock Xah'bbah by summoning him at the Tavern or participating in the Path of Exile event. Lore The Fog of War Xah'bbah thought he was about to welcome the sweet embrace of Death. Before the dark figure appeared, he had been desperately running along the muddy east bank of the Fontanil River through a dense fog. He moved along unsteadily , his trembling legs spattered with mud and purple blood. Xah'bbah tripped and fell into the soft mud. "Curse you Dark Lord! Curse you and your minions." Xah'bbah cried wearily into the mist. Panting, he looked back and gazed at the stump on his rump that had once been his tail. A Fallen One without a tail. Pathetic. Ever since he had lost his it, he found it difficult to keep his balance. Xah'bbah couldn't think of a more bitter ending than this. This time, Xah'bbah really had no idea how the figure had appeared out of the fog. It seemed as if a mound of oppressive, dark cloud was solidifying itself into a dark figure, chilling the air around it. The cold penetrated all around, and a myriad spirits rushed forth towards the dark shape in the cloud. A grim smile appeared on Xah'bbah's face. It had been a long time since he smiled. "So, this is how Etryna's god of death appears to me?" The mass of clouds began to churn and Xah'bbah's stomach churned with it. He wanted to vomit, but he had not eaten anything for days. Soon, the chaos subsided and Xah'bbah had a clear view of the creature: shadows wrapped in ragged cloth and dull steel, a wraithlike, shifting body that defied the imagination. Where its eyes should have been, there were instead two beams of cold light. "Come and claim me, Death! Although my bones won't rest in Baa'tor, at least I won't die a slave!" Despite having lost his tail, Xah'bbah attempted to climb to his feet, but they gave out from under him. The figure finally spoke, his voice resounding across the riverbank. "You don't belong here." "True, but how does that matter?" The Fallen Ones were once the rulers of Baa'tor. Although small in stature, they had incredibly powerful tails that gave their movements unparalleled agility and grace. This complemented their crafty minds, and made up for their otherwise frail bodies. Indeed, the body part that each Fallen One was most proud of was their slender tail, which they would lavishly decorate. Indeed, as the head of the Scouts, Xah'bbah was the most nimble and cunning of the Fallen. Under his leadership, the Fallen were able to safeguard their realm from any threat, including the abominable Hell Hound. That is, until the Black Gate opened once more. Xah'bbah was the first to sense the devastating storm that was raging on Black Gate Isle. Mighty waves pounded the surrounding coasts and black clouds writhed in the sky. It seemed as if the awful weather would never end. Rumours spread amongst his clansmen, of an old legend that predicted that an unstoppable dark energy would rise, and would soon come to Baa'tor. As expected, after Padrino, the Dark Lord, overcame the Black Gate, he quickly launched an attack against Baa'tor. The rage of the Dark Legions swept over Etryna like a flood, and Xah'bbah's people, like many others, were consumed. Realizing that they clearly had no way to resist this kind of strength, their chief bent his knee to the Dark Lord, who became the new master of Baa'tor. "From now on, this land will be called Hell. And I, the Dark Lord Padrino, shall rise again!" "We lost..." Xah'bbah looked at the expressionless figure. "Even the most cunning minds cannot oppose such absolute power." "A desperate soul..." The figure's hollow voice echoed in the still air. In the Dark Legions, martial strength was all that garnered any respect. Thus, Xah'bbah and his clansmen became slaves of the lowest rank. They did the dirtiest work, and watched as the Dark Legions trampled over what used to be their home to conquer new lands. Slowly, their tails lost their vitality, and didn't sway as energetically as before. "I know this sounds crazy, but I'm going to confront the Dark Lord. Who's with me?" As Xah'bbah expected, his clansmen's eyes were filled with fear, and no one responded. And so, he went alone. The night he escaped was another stormy night, sparking and booming. Ever since Padrino had returned it had been like this every night. Xah'bbah took advantage of the darkness of night to slip past the sentries. By the time he swam to the coast of Black Gate Isle, he was exhausted. His ecstatic relief and nervousness were the only things keeping him going. Checking that no-one was following him, he worked up the courage to approach the Black Gate. Suddenly, a monstrous, massive Hell Hound emerged from the darkness, blocking the way to the Black Gate. Although Xah'bbah was an experienced scout, he had never seen a beast like it. "No-one approaches the Black Gate and lives." The threat was issued by the middle head of the Hell Hound, Cerberus. The other two heads stared intently at Xah'bbah, drooling with anticipation. "I'd rather die than live as a slave. I'm not afraid of the likes of creatures like you!" Xah'bbah was determined to fight his last battle, and his tail quivered apprehensively. A strange gleam flashed across Cerberus' six eyes. He charged at Xah'bbah with lightning speed. Xah'bbah awoke in the mud on the east bank of Fontanil River. The wound where his tail used to be had burst open. Although he had made it through the Black Gate, Xah'bbah had paid the highest price a Fallen One could. He could still make out the bite mark left by Cerberus' fangs. "Come, claim me. I no longer possess the dignity of the Fallen Ones." Xah'bbah closed his eyes. He felt a wave of energy enter his chest. Death had come quietly. When he next opened his eyes, the figure had vanished. But the voice still remained. "Know that I am not Death. Know that I am Omaeus, the Thousands As One." Xah'bbah involuntarily stood up, his body appearing and disappearing, flickering somewhere between flesh and phantom. Since he passed through the Black Gate, he had never felt so alive. "Know that with these powers, you shall exact your revenge." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos